


You cast a spell

by keysburg



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Het and Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Negotiation, fem!Loki, it's probably a bad idea to sleep with a trickster even if he does have a really hot female form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: Seducing a valkyrie is a multi-step process.  Step 2: appeal to both sides of her nature, as needed.





	You cast a spell

**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason, I really hate Val as the diminutive for Valkyrie so I went with "Ree" instead.

She knows he’s there when she enters her chamber. Ree can sense a certain tension in the air created by his presence. 

“Get. Out.” She stares directly where he’s standing, even though she can’t see him until he melts out of his shadow illusion. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Loki asks. She doesn’t reply immediately, and he takes it as a sign to continue. “Last night--”

“Was--” she won’t say mistake. “A one-off. I’m not interested in entanglements.” 

“Nor am I,” he assures her. “I _am_ interested in pleasure.” 

She can almost feel the purr of his words. It’s enough to send her back. Loki started it, of course. He had challenged her to a fight, used her valkyrie battle lust against her. She won, of course, and it ended her with her pinning him against the wall, a knife at his pale throat. He froze and then looking her directly in the eye, slowly slid his thigh between her legs. She had tensed, shifting her weight, expecting him to hook his foot around her ankle. 

He didn’t. He just looked at her, a small smile on his lips, challenge and invitation. The exhilaration of the fight still sang in her veins, but something in the feel of their bodies together pushed it into desire a bare moment before she realized that had been his intention all along. Ree was keenly aware that he waited until she was already charged--and the room was empty. Right then, she didn’t care.

Loki fell readily when she pushed him to the ground, less surprised by that then her joining him there and the following frantic fumbling with their garments. Once they were out of the way, she pressed his hands over his head, and he left them there even as she took her pleasure astride him. It had been long time since she had been with a man and she was already aroused, so it went hard and fast. He didn’t touch her until after she was finished, when he moved his hands to her hips, guiding her into a different, slower rhythm. She watched him through half-lidded eyes in her afterglow, enjoying the control she had over him. She felt the tension build in him, his grip on her hips tightening. She let him guide her movements into bringing him release. Then she stood up, grabbing up her garments, and walked away without looking back. She half expected him to appear in her chambers later that night, or that morning. It’s only a surprise he waited a full day.

Whatever he sparked last night, it seems impossible now. Appearing without invitation has annoyed her, trespassing on her space. She doesn’t want to reward it. 

“I’m not in the mood,” Ree says. She stops short of telling him to leave. 

“Not in the mood at all? Or not in the mood for this?” He starts walking towards her and between one step in the next, he melts again. When Loki solidifies, he’s wearing the guise of woman and already within arm’s reach. He-- _she_ \--stops a mere six inches away. 

“Inviting yourself into my head again is not a good way to convince me,” Ree snarls. 

Loki shakes her head, long dark tresses brushing her shoulders. “I didn’t,” she breathes. “I haven’t done it, other than the first time we fought. I’ve seen you eyeing one of the waiting women.” Her voice contains the same lilt and cadence and charm of Loki’s normal voice, in a distinct feminine tone. Loki takes another step closer, a hand reaching for her, and Ree has to still a shudder at the thought of what Loki’s still fingers--still long and slim, although now the short nails are painted a dark green--could do to her. She takes Ree’s hand in her own, placing it on her hip, still green and leather-clad but now delightfully curvy. 

Loki is honestly stunning as a woman, with the same coloring, pale skin offset by raven hair. Her face was relatively soft compared to his male visage, but the features are still sharp, recognizable. The eyes especially still dance with Loki’s fire. 

“It’s quite an illusion,” Ree admits, trying not to gulp.

“Not merely an illusion,” Loki says. “You can tell by how it feels.” Her hand still covering Ree’s, Loki drags it up over the curve of her own waist to cup one breast, swaddled in green silk above a leather waist cincher. Loki certainly feels soft under her fingers, and Ree can feel her heart speeding up.

“I think we need some--rules of engagement,” she says, pulling her hand out from under Loki’s and stepping back.

“As you wish,” Loki says, inclining her head. 

“First, for this evening you will stay in that form. No switching back at an inopportune time.”

“And when will I know this evening has reached its conclusion?”

“When I say so,” Ree says flatly. She arches an eyebrow, and waits for an attempt to bargain, but Loki doesn’t, so she goes on. “Second, no additional trickery. I don’t want you making copies of yourself in any form, or rooting about in my memories, or anything.”

“You don’t need worry about that,” Loki assures her. “I’m out of practice, and this form takes some concentration to maintain. If I tried to do something in addition, I wouldn’t have enough wherewithal to enjoy myself.”

Ree suspects it costs Loki something to admit that to her, that his power is limited. She also feels herself softening towards him, that he’d expend the effort on her behalf. She has to remind herself he probably has only done so because Loki is seeking some power over Ree the male version wouldn’t be able to exploit. “Third, you will not enter my chambers again unless I have expressly invited you.”

Loki’s lips purse in displeasure, but she nods. Ree senses that this will be tested in the future.

“Anything else?” Loki asks. “Would you like to chain me again, as you did on Sakaar?” This is said so carefully, tone so off-hand, Ree knows Loki wants it, would enjoy it. She notes it for the future. If they have a future.

“Just the no entanglements clause,” she says. “We aren’t anything until we mutually agree upon it.” Loki’s eyes flash dangerously, like she’s issued a challenge.

Maybe she has.

 _Later_ , she tells herself. Loki claimed to be interested in pleasure, and Ree can’t help but be intrigued by his female form. She steps back to her, sliding her hand into loose tresses to tilt Loki’s head down to her for a kiss. Even in this form, Loki still has half a head on her, but their lips meet easily. Ree wonders if it’s ego or exaggeration that caused Loki’s lips to grow plusher. It doesn’t matter, because they feel lovely as Ree flicks her tongue against them before slipping it between. Their tongues entwine and suddenly, the kiss is not enough.

Ree manages to fumble a hand through the slit of Loki’s green silk skirts, where she can stroke her way up a feminine thigh. 

Loki moans when Ree strokes her fingertips up over a generous posterior. For a moment, Ree regrets she didn’t fully avail herself of Loki’s male body, particularly exploring his muscular ass. Ree can’t properly compare the more cushy version under her hand now. No reason to repeat that mistake--she takes her time. Sliding her hand slowly under the loose undergarments Loki now wearing, Ree alternately slides fingertips over soft skin and presses them into soft flesh. Loki moans against her mouth when Ree teases the cleft at the top of her buttocks. Ree slides her hand around to one hip, trailing a thumb down the front of a thigh to catch the edge of the crease where Loki’s leg meets her body. She just barely registers the brush of hair before Loki tenses against her. 

Ree senses that Loki is stilling herself against doing something drastic, wrenching control back. She moves before that can happen, pulling Loki against her, on top of her, as she falls backward onto the bed, still kissing. They’ve barely met the mattress and her hands are fumbling again, looking for the fasteners holding Loki’s clothing closed in the back. 

She’s pulling at the leather stays of the waist cincher when both their garments vanish, replaced by the immediate sensation of cool air on her skin. Ree can’t hold back her groan, but it turns into a growl she punctuates with a sharp nip at the tender lip against hers. It’s answered with a moan of pleasure, and Ree feels her temper flare. Loki is already breaking the rules, which needs to be answered. She goes to push Loki away and is distracted by all the skin now bared for her uninterrupted exploration. Loki has slipped a thigh between her legs again, and it would feel too familiar, it would be easy to push her away, Except that Loki is holding herself still above Ree. Not against her, further insinuating herself, but merely close enough to brush their bodies teasingly--or far enough for Ree to escape. 

Her fingers, still skimming the bared expanse of Loki’s female body, have drifted into the soft edge of one heavy breast and Ree cups it instinctively. Skin pebbles under her fingers as Loki moans into her mouth again, and Ree’s anger retreats for now. Their kiss continues, slow, as Ree begins to grind equally slowly against Loki’s thigh. Meanwhile, Ree slides her thumb over Loki’s pale pink nipple, varying the pace and intensity of the friction to see what garners the most energetic response, Loki’s own broad hips jerking just above her. It’s not until she works her way up to rolling it between her thumb and forefinger until Loki hisses, and pushing Ree’s arms down very gently, moves in closer, taking Ree’s own dusky nipple in her mouth. Loki’s skin is cool and silky to the touch, but her mouth is scorching, and Ree feels the slowly building heat in her belly erupt into fire.

Still, something in her hesitates when Loki’s mouth starts to drift further down. They might be in bed, but that’s still closer than she wants the trickster. Quickly, mostly using her legs, Ree rolls them over on the bed and readjusts so she’s on her knees over Loki. She leans forward to dip her breast into a pouting mouth, one hand supporting her while the other searches for Loki’s. 

Loki’s hand is still larger than hers, but she lets Ree tug it down, huffing out a little laugh against her skin when their fingers part Ree’s moist cunt together. Lips tighten against her nipple and fingertips skim her clit and Ree has to drop her guiding hand to hold herself up, eyes closing as she rocks against Loki’s touch. 

Loki’s fingers take their time stroking her folds, playing with speed and pressure as her mouth switches between Ree’s nipples. Then, finally, two fingers slip inside her, thumb curling up to drag across her clit with the thrusts of Loki’s fingers. He was obviously paying attention last night, as the rhythm and speed of the fingers inside her matches that of Ree’s own movements, causing her to clench around them. Her eyes are still closed, but even so she can feel the full weight of Loki’s regard from below her. Then the rising tide sweeps away that thought. 

When it recedes again, Loki carefully withdraws from her, unable to hide uncertain tension. Before Loki can do something to ruin the moment, Ree lets herself slide down and off the bed to her knees. She grips Loki behind the knees and drags her to the edge of the bed so that Loki’s cunt is spread before her. If there’s one good thing about these games, it’s that two can play them, and Ree sets her tongue to Loki’s clit in the rhythm he had preferred last night.  
She’s rewarded with a gasp of surprise and then Loki relaxing beneath her, finally giving over to the pleasure she had supposedly been after all along. Or perhaps not--is she sensing Loki holding herself off, delaying the inevitable? It’s enough to make Ree wish she had something more for penetration than just her own fingers. Although, she might actually prefer that more in Loki’s original form, if he would allow it. 

Still, her fingers are deft and soon Ree is rewarded with Loki’s soft cries and generous curves undulating above her, against her mouth. 

Loki doesn’t move as Ree stands. Ree hesitates and then crawls back into the bed, turning on her side to face Loki. Loki, in turn, rolls onto her side away from Ree but curled up against her. They lay there like that in silence for perhaps ten minutes, Ree combing her fingers idly through Loki’s extra long tresses, until Loki speaks.

“I won’t be able to hold this form much longer. Shall I depart?”

Ree rolls the question around in her mind. She’d prefer it, this intimacy somehow easier with another woman. But it seems too unkind to reject his real self at this point. Whatever his real motives, Loki has been nothing but generous and attentive. She can give him the same. Besides, he asked nicely, and that behavior should be rewarded. 

She just hopes she doesn’t regret it.

“No, it’s okay. Stay.”

Loki drags the covers over them before settling down again in the same arrangement. Ree knows it’s done when the hair between her fingers changes length, if not texture. 

Loki laughs merrily when she leaves off playing with his hair to squeeze his ass. It’s even better than she imagined.


End file.
